


After the Spanking, the Celebration

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment themes, Sticky, but mostly just fluffy sex, off-panel spanking, sexy giant hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus worries that Rodimus is enjoying his punishment too much. Set vaguely early More than Meets The Eye, no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Spanking, the Celebration

"Rodimus--" Magnus said, very seriously--way too seriously for the circumstances, Rodimus thought, but then, that was Magnus for you. "This isn't working."

"Sure it is!" Rodimus insisted. It was, right? It had to be! "You come to me every night, give me a nice long spanking--" and a very nice spanking it was, too, Magnus had the best hands-- "make sure I'm good and punished for all my transgressions..." Rodimus wiggled his aft against Magnus' hips, "...and then we frag. And everyone's happy."

Magnus put his hands to Rodimus' hips, nearly spanning his waist, and pushed him just a little bit away. "That's just the problem," he said, his fingers caressing the warm metal, stroking the dents and scuffs. "You're being punished. You're not supposed to be happy."

"Oh--!" Think, Rodimus told himself, think. Magnus is onto you, if you do this wrong you might not get to feel this good _ever again_! "I'm not! I mean--the punishment is over, right?" He beamed over his spoiler, triumphantly. "Justice has been done, and we can celebrate." He turned fully in Magnus' grasp, throwing his arms between Magnus' shoulder-pillars, wrapping himself around his neck. "Or do I need to be punished again?"

"You are impossible," Magnus groaned and stroked Rodimus' aft-- _not_ spanking it, a distinction that was no doubt important to Magnus, but after a nice long hard spanking the sensation was just as good. "The best punishment for _you_ would be to leave you unsatisfied..."

"...but that would be contrary to the Tyrest Accord," Rodimus grinned; every bit of fine legal fine print had something awesome hidden inside. Or someone awesome, in Magnus' case. He slid down Magnus' chest, nipping at all the fascinating little crevices.

"That's not quite--what that says--I could leave you right here--" Magnus' hands left hold of Rodimus' aft and grabbed his spoiler instead. "I should--"

"Only if you _want_ to," Roddy smirked, and raised his helm innocently, just as his tongue contacted Magnus' spike.

"'Sexual relations shall be governed exclusively by the consent and desires of the parties involved,'" Magnus conceded. "There are--" and the hands on Rodimus' spoiler were starting to push in a decidedly downward direction. "certain exceptions, detailed in appendices C-168, and D-270--but the body of the law strongly dictates--"

"Yes?" Rodimus feigned boredom. Actually, he didn't have to feign very hard; this was the one part of the Tyrest Accords he knew by spark.

"Rodimus. I desire you. Please, if it is your desire...have sex with me."

"Fuck yeah," Rodimus said, and then his mouth was full. Magnus babbled on for a little longer about appendix this and that but it didn't really matter, and he seemed to appreciate "till all are one" much more when it was said around a mouthful of spike. 

And then Magnus was pulling Rodimus off--he never would overload in Rodimus' mouth, too much of a risk, but he knew better than to give Rodimus much time to pout before pulling him up and guiding his valve down over the spike instead. Since it was the second round of the night, it was already a perfect fit. 

"Oh, yes, Magnus, you feel so slaggin' good--" Rodimus moaned and flexed around him, letting the huge hands guide him up and down and enjoying the view of the huge, sexy, powerful Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord staring adoringly at _him_ \--"So gorgeous--" he didn't specify if he meant Magnus, or the Rodimus he could see in Magnus' optics, both would be true--and then Magnus reangled him slightly forwards and for a moment, all _were_ one.

It took a long time for a big 'bot like Magnus to build a charge, even with a head start in a hot eager mouth. Roddy's legs were starting to twitch and he was just about considering a different position when finally the stress vanished from Magnus' face and Roddy braced himself. The power surge of Magnus' overload hit hard, overloading Roddy's valve, surging through his still-sore aft and hitting his spark like a momentary communion with the matrix. "Yes!"

"Rodimus..." Strong hands brought Rodimus back to himself, lifting him off the spike to sprawl comfortably on Magnus' chest. 

"Tomorrow," Magnus said, "Tomorrow, I will seek out a better punishment."

"As long as we can still celebrate justice being done." Rodimus nibbled the bit of shoulder closest to his mouth.

"Always," Magnus said. "I will always desire you."

Rodimus hummed happily. "Tell me that again."


End file.
